User talk:Kadjah Thoris
Welcome Welcome to the community. Thank you for your recent edit! We are a collaborative group of fans all things-Warhammer 40,000. We seek to build a strong sense of community and fellowship amongst our contributors. If you need help getting started, please check out our . Please ensure that before publishing anything on the wiki, that your read and adhere to the [[Warhammer 40K Homebrew Wiki:Rules|'Rules']] and our [[Warhammer 40K Homebrew Wiki:Article Quality Policy|'Article Quality Policy']]. Not doing so beforehand can put you at risk of breaking these rules and result at having your account temporarily banned. Please do yourself, and us, a favour and read them. If you need help getting started, check out our or contact Administrators Algrim Whitefang or Achilles Prime. For general help, you could also stop by Community Central to explore the forums and blogs. Enjoy your time here at ! Welcome! Hey Kadjah, Great to hear from you! I'd personally like to welcome you aboard! I'll migrate your articles today, and place them in sandboxes for you. Then we can post them up after I migrate them all over. When I'm completed, I'll let you know. Then, you'll have to go over to the old wiki and be sure to add the 'Delete' tag at the top of all your articles, so we avoid the whole 'self-plagiarism' rule. To do so, simply type the following code: Your not required to give a reason. Just simply add that tag on your article pages, and the admins 'over there' will delete them for you. But please...wait til' I'm done moving them! Lol! Or else it will be all for naught. Cool? Alrighty..I'll get to work. Until then, take care..we'll talk soon. Ave Imperator! Algrim Whitefang, WH40K Homebrew Wiki Founder and Senior Administrator (talk) 21:26, October 9, 2018 (UTC) RE:Image Policy No sweat! Yeah, we don't have such a draconian image policy over here. But to put your mind at ease, here's our wiki's policy in regards to images: *[https://wh40khomebrew.wikia.com/wiki/Warhammer_40K_Homebrew_Wiki:Image_Policy WH40K Homebrew Wiki:Image Policy] I explain everything in-depth, including which legal disclaimers to utilise when posting images...so no worries. If you have any further questions, just drop me a message. Ave Imperator! Algrim Whitefang, WH40K Homebrew Wiki Founder and Senior Administrator (talk) 22:25, October 9, 2018 (UTC) Discord Invite Oh yeah..one last thing..here's an invite to our private discord server (Please delete after you join.) I'll be sure to tell them to keep a look out for you, so we can give you the proper tags, so you can move about the discord. Algrim Whitefang, WH40K Homebrew Wiki Founder and Senior Administrator (talk) 22:28, October 9, 2018 (UTC) I See You Joined Discord Hell Warders Question RE: Articles RE: Articles & 'Self-Plagiarism' Hey Kadjah, Yeah..I don't have a problem with that, personally. All I ask, is at the bottom of your articles on this wiki, add a Source section, then leave a link to your original articles on the Fanon. That way, you avoid any issues with folks saying you copied the material (even if it is your own work.) That's usually the issue with the whole 'self-plagiarism' rule..folks always forget, when they use a portion or all of their own work, they forget to cite their original source. Other than that..in my opinion, mo' exposure...mo' better! lol! Ave Imperator! Algrim Whitefang, WH40K Homebrew Wiki Founder and Senior Administrator (talk) 17:33, October 17, 2018 (UTC) Hi Kadjah, I saw that you linked some of your articles. Look over your Space Marine Chapters again, and look at the small changes I did. I added a source section and cited the original article links there, just above your galleries. Go ahead and repeat that process on the rest of your articles if you so desire. Thanks man. Ave Imperator! Algrim Whitefang, WH40K Homebrew Wiki Founder and Senior Administrator (talk) 23:31, October 17, 2018 (UTC) Collaboration Hello! I have recently read several of your articles, and I quite what I have seen. I would like to, if possible, perhaps arraign for some cooperative campaigns between your homebrews and my own. If you are interested in such a collaborative effort, feel free to contact me via the Homebrew Discord or here. I eagerly await your response! Lordvader59 (talk) 06:14, November 10, 2018 (UTC) Cooperative Campaigns I don't know, it could be a cooperative campaign between two of our Imperial homebrews or we could pit two of our opposing Homebrews against each other. Lordvader59 (talk) 21:08, November 20, 2018 (UTC) Co-Op Campaign Hello! I'm sorry I haven't messaged you here lately, but I have a cooperative campaign in the works that I believe you may enjoy. I see you have a Guard homebrew, and I am currently working on developing a cooperative campaign centered around Guard and consisting of a variety of Guard homebrews. Lordvader59 (talk) 01:06, December 10, 2018 (UTC) Discord Info Well to get started, you can contact me on Discord at Lordvader59#8477 that what we're using to coordinate this. Lordvader59 (talk) 21:23, December 10, 2018 (UTC) Alternatively, if you'd like to send me your Discord or send me a message on my page, we can organize it that way. Lordvader59 (talk) 23:53, December 12, 2018 (UTC) Discord Invite Hey Kadjah, Saw you were having trouble getting into our private discord server. Simply open up the discord program. On the left side, you'll see the little circles with the avatars of each discord your a member of. At the bottom, you'll see a plus symbol. Click on this. Then click on 'Join a Server'. Then, when the new window open up, simply paste the following: https://discord.gg/Uds67v Then click on 'Join Server'. Viola! You'll enter the WH40K Homebrew Server..You'll first appear in the Welcome List channel. Here, you'll be given the appropriate member tag and tag so that you can move about the Wiki channels... Once you're a member..feel free to converse with your fellow 40K enthusiasts..I'll be sure to let the admins know to look out for you. Hope this helps! Take care.. Algrim Whitefang, WH40K Homebrew Wiki Founder and Senior Administrator (talk) 21:15, December 14, 2018 (UTC) Also, you can look at the bottom left of the Discord, find your username. Copy that and the four numbers below it, then send that on my talk page, I do highly recommend you join the server, as the people that are part of this are also based there. Lordvader59 (talk) 23:05, December 14, 2018 (UTC) Hey, just wanted to know if you were still interested in doing the Guard RP, haven't heard anything on Discord yet. Lordvader59 (talk) 19:17, December 22, 2018 (UTC) Your Aliris Sector Article Hey I'm New too and i would like to see which of your chapter would allie with my Blood Hounds Erak StormBringer 23:08, September 13, 2019 (UTC)Erak StormBringer